Collide
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Bella are going to London on holiday. The famous Edward, Alice and Rosalie are there for work, what happens when both partys 'Collide?
1. What Are Friends For?

_Diclaimer: I don't own - I dream i own them- but sadly, i do not._

**What Are Friends For?**

**BPOV**

**Song: Decode by Paramore**

I looked up from my torn copy of Weathering Heights one last time to scan the room I had lived in for a year, my suitcase packed, the beds made and the floors clean. My roommate, Angela, had already left with her parents for the summer to go on a vacation to Sydney. She was lucky her parents even cared, it's not that my parents don't care, it's just that they don't understand.

Once again they don't see a problem with me staying with Jasper or Emmett but as soon as you say the words 'family holiday' they go from alright parents to 'do you think we want to be near our 20 year old daughter, go get a life' sort of parents. They would now be on a plane to the paradise that is Paris and I am stuck in my room moping, while trying to cheer myself up with a good book and chocolates.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but no one in their right minds calls me that, it's Bella. I am 20 years old and I am currently studying English Literature at East Brooke University, Seattle **(A/N - I don't know if this is real I made it up)**. I don't think I could have survived a whole year here if it wasn't for my two best friends, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. I had known Emmett since I started Elementary School in Forks, Washington. I, being my naturally clumsy self, tripped over and huge Emmett was there to catch me, ever since we were inseparable and just had to go to the same University. Emmett is huge, he is a towering 6ft4 over my 5ft4 with huge muscles, curly brown hair and grey eyes, he looks intimidating but he is really just a big softy always ready to squish you with a hug, he doesn't normally go on about it but his parents are loaded and so is he but he rarely uses his money on anything. My other best friend Jasper we met at East Brooke, he was Emmett's roommate, they made friends quickly and soon after that I met him and hit it off. Jasper is also tall, 6ft3 with blond hair that falls over his icy blue eyes, he is majoring in World History and Psychology and was the friend I could go to if I didn't want to be laughed at or tortured for the rest of my being because of whatever secrets I needed off my chest, unlike the lovely Emmett.

I sighed and started reading again waiting for Jasper to come and help me with my luggage. This year was no exception to any other, I would be going, for the first time, to London with my friends on what was supposed to be a holiday of a life time. Apparently Emmett and Jasper didn't believe in forward planning and were going to just wake up every morning and decided what to do that day, I knew this wasn't going to work but I didn't want to ruin their fun.

I picked up another heart shaped chocolate out of the box my not-so-secret admirer, Tyler, had given me. Every morning I would wake up to see either chocolates, flowers or poetry left outside my door but every time I went to give it back he would always say it wasn't him and just walk away with a light flush of pink across his cheeks, I soon gave up giving them back and either put the flowers in a vase, eat the chocolates or gave the letters to Emmett, he really needed some help with the ladies. He still hasn't realised the line, 'You're hot, let's go back to my room and have fun', doesn't work on most girls.

"Bella," I heard from behind me before I was ambushed by the huge body of Emmett and pulled into a giant bear huge, "Guess what Bella, you'll never believe it!" He shrieked literally jumping up and down on the spot making the floor shake. I looked over to Jasper for any clues but the just was shaking his head while holding it in his hands.

"What Emmett, did you get arrested again?" I asked remembering the last time he seemed this excited.

"NO! Rosie is going to be in London at the same time that we are," he said while jumping up and down on the same spot even higher and I was starting to feel sorry for the floor.

Rosalie Hale was a model, Emmett had never met. He saw her once in a magazine and apparently knew at once it was true love, I must admit, even looking at her picture knocked my self confidence down 10 levels, she was beautiful with her long blond hair, tanned skin, tall and apparently had big boobs according to Emmett, she looked like every man's dreams. It was just a pity Emmett just happened to be one of these men. Ever since seeing that first picture he went to buy every women's magazine there was every week just to figure out where she was in the world and what she was doing, he basically worshiped the women and practically stalked her without actually having to leave his normal schedule. I am sure Emmett could tell you where she was every hour of every day last week and her plans for the week ahead.

"What are the chances you will see her? She will probably be at some big, posh hotel and I don't think you would be splashing your cash out for a trip to London," Emmett stopped jumping and seemed to be in thought. Jasper sat down beside me and whispered in my ear, "If we do see her I'm totally going to tell her Emmett stalks her," I laughed but when I looked back at him he looked totally serious. I raised one eyebrow as if to ask him whether he really meant it but all he did was tap his nose and I looked back to Emmett who seemed to have finished debating with himself.

"You're probably right since she is there with the Cullen's but my mum and dad are the ones spending for the holiday and we are going to be staying at the HILTON! I'm sure we can find her somewhere... she'll probably be in the same hotel," he smiled before he sat down next to me. The Cullen's? Emmett had mentioned many times that Rosalie was apparently good friends with the Cullen's and everybody knew who the Cullen's were.

Carlisle Cullen is an extremely rich business man who owns a string of hotels and restaurants around the world; his wife is Esme Cullen, a home decorator, all the celebrity's houses were done by. If Mrs. Cullen hadn't decorated your house your status in celebville was dragged down enormously. Carlisle was in his forties even though he certainly didn't look like it his blond locks and blue eyes made him look like a movie star and his body took twenty years of his real age. Esme was around the same age but had long chestnut coloured hair with bright green eyes.

They had two children who where twins. I know so much about their children only from the occasional magazine, from Emmett's vast collection, I pick up when I'm bored. I know that their children are a girl and a boy, Alice and Edward and are twins. Alice is a fashion designer and has lines around the world and are shown during fashion weeks in London, Milan, Paris, Tokyo and New York, from her pictures I could see she had short black hair which spiked out at all angles, she looked short maybe 4ft11, but had piercing blue eyes just like her dad's.

If you picked up a magazine you couldn't miss a picture of Edward Cullen, he is the most gorgeous person you will ever see, even on paper. He is an actor and has been in films like The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, Atonement, The Dark Night, Eagle Eye, Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist, How To Be, Little Ashes, Sweeney Todd, Juno and that's not even half of the list! He only started 2 years ago and he gets paid millions for one job. I would never admit this to Emmett or Jasper but if I ever met Edward Cullen, I would faint. In every interview I have seen; I watch Ellen, he's on Ellen, I don't stalk him like Emmett does with Rosalie, he seems so down to earth and generally funny and sarcastic.

"I think we should get going. If we don't want to get there any later than we already are," Jasper said from beside me knocking me from thoughts.

"Yeah we should get going and shotgun," I said standing up and grabbing two of my suitcases out of my six. I have to say I didn't think I would need so many but it seems a whole summer away from home would need me to bring everything I own.

"Bella, why do you have so many bloody bags?" I heard Emmett whine from behind me as I stepped into an elevator. I looked and saw Jasper carrying his own two bags and two of mine and Emmett in the same situation.

"Look at Jasper he's got the same amount as you and he's not complaining," I said while I gave Jasper a quick pat on the head before the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, well if I knew I was going to get a pat on the head from mummy I would have behaved in the first place," we laughed as we loaded our things into Emmett's red jeep's boot and some of the backseat and got in.

Emmett put the radio on and 'Soilja Boy's Crank That' played through my ears along with Emmett's voice picking up on the chorus.

"Oh, god, how many hours do we have to have Emmett's music on?" Jasper whined from the seat, I just laughed but inside I to wanted it to be shut off just as much as he did. When we finally reached the airport I took a deep sigh of relief as Jay-Z finally shut up and we piled into the terminal.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD!" I heard my sisters shriek ring through my ears. I peeled my eyes open and glanced over to the clock and saw it was 3am. I groaned and pulled my covers back over my head before they were pulled off and I looked up to see Alice ready and dressed looking down at me like I was insane, "Edward we are leaving in 15 minutes hurry up we don't want to be late for our flight." Alice ran back out my room screaming more about how she didn't need the stress.

I dug my head once more into my soft pillows before I pulled myself up. I dragged my feet over the wooden floor onto the cold tiles off the bathroom, I quickly deposited of my silk boxers before I stepped into the warmth of my shower, I tried to make it quick so I washed my hair and turn it off again before I could get to enveloped in its heat. I tied a towel around my waist before I exited back into my room. I dried myself and pulled on some dark wash jeans and a white, button up shirt so it was comfortable enough for the flight but also nice enough to get pictures of me taken with them on and they were also Alice's line so she would be happy. I didn't bother drying my hair I just walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen were Rosalie was with breakfast all set out.

"Thanks Rose," I said sitting down and started chewing on a piece of bacon.

"It's the least I could do, seeing as you agreed to accompany Alice to New York with me," she smiled before she went back to frying sausages. We were currently in Hotel Granduca in Houston, Texas where Rosalie had had her last photo shoot and where we were getting a plane to London where Rose would be having her next shoot. Alice wanted to be with Rose, when she went most places because she wanted to see the world, not that her travelling all around the world as a designer was enough she needed to see it in the eyes of a models best friend as well.

Alice and Rose had sat down at the table and had started to debate wedges or kitten heels were better, normally a 20 year old man shouldn't know what the difference between a wedge and a kitten heel was but because my sister was a famous fashion designer and one of my good friends was a model the topics of conversation never swayed from clothes or shopping and none of that really interested me.

"- look at it this way you will be able to see Mike now," Alice was talking to me but I was only able to catch the end of her sentence, finished of my plate and started piling it up again with more egg, bacon and sausages. This was true, my best friend Mike from high school had moved to London but we had kept in touch and were going to meet up while we were in the same state. I merely nodded and finished off my second plate before grabbing all of Alice's 14 suitcases and Rosalie's 12 and taking them to the front desk not wanting to bear the cameras until I had to.

Once the driver had figured out where to put all bags Alice and Rose finally came out. I opened the door for them and they walked out the hotel still more interested in whatever they were talking about to say thank you but smiled and waved at the paparazzi. I covered my eyes, it was too early in the morning for this amount of flashing. I shut the door behind me as I entered the limo and sat down trying to listen to their conversation for the short ride.

Once we arrived, I opened the door only to be welcomed by dozens of flashing lights and questions shot at me from each direction.

_Edward, have you found a lucky lady yet?_

_Why are you in Texas?_

_Is it true you and Tanya are engaged?_

I politely smiled at them before helping Alice and Rose out the limo and by this time our luggage had already been taken inside the building.

Tanya Denali was one of three daughters of Christopher and Amanda Denali. Christopher is one of my father's good friends and owns a string of casinos around the world. Tanya is about 5ft7, has long strawberry blond hair and bluey-greyish eyes and is a model that had the same manager as Rosalie. Unlike Rosalie, Tanya has no brain what so ever, she continually uses the word _like_ after every word in a conversation and never talks about anyone but me, myself and I. I had no idea where these rumours of an engagement had come from, I honestly despise the girl and if I had to marry her I would probably kill myself before I would have to say, 'I do'.

We checked in and got to our seats in first class before anyone else. I was seated in a single chair while Rose and Alice where together. After a while of trying to persuade an overly friendly air hostess that I didn't need _anything_, I sighed and fall back into my chair hoping to catch up on some long lost sleep.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

**edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever**


	2. The Ripping Of The Map

Disclaimer: I do not own -I dream i do, but i don't.

**The Ripping Of The Map**

**BPOV**

**Song: White Shadows by Coldplay **

"Oh my mushroom, pickles and pepperoni, this is amazing!" Emmett said as we tried to drive through the streets of London, I was starting to think renting a jeep wasn't such a good idea after all.

We were driving through London at night trying desperately to find our hotel, all the buildings were lit up and sparkling and I wasn't sure if in the sky there were stars or just the tops of the skyscraper buildings. I looked back down at the map in my hands trying my best to guide Emmett to where we needed to be.

"Okay Em, I think we need to turn left here and then go straight on, then turn right again, I think," I bit down on my lip in concentration as Emmett tried to manoeuvre the car round the tight bend.

"Bella, do you actually know where you're taking us? Pass the map to Jazz," Emmett sighed.

"No I can do it, all you have to do is turn right again," I said with a nod.

"Erm... Bella isn't that a left turn were supposed to be taking," I heard Jasper chip in from behind me as he pointed at the map.

"Oops," I laughed at my mistake but Emmett just tried to snatch the map away from me, "Wait, Em, I know where we are going now." I held on while he tried to tug the map away and it ripped.

"Emmett, look what you did now, how are we supposed to find the hotel!" Jasper shouted while looking at the map.

"It wasn't me it was Bella," Emmett huffed and let go of the wheel.

Crash.

Oh god.

"Emmett, why the hell did you stop the car now we've crashed," I exclaimed, I looked behind us to see a driver getting out of a limo and checking its front, "Oh god Emmett it's a limo, YOU CRASHED INTO A LIMO!" I said while waving my hands around in the air. I felt Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and it calmed me down, a bit.

"I don't think Emmett should get out because he'll just aggravate the situation more so Bella, me and you will check out if there's any damage and talk to the people in the car." I nodded and started getting out of the jeep. I turned to look back at the limo to now see two people, one the driver from before and next to him stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I am sure I was stood there with my mouth open, drooling, but I couldn't help it. He had messy copper hair, a perfect jaw line, he was wearing a shirt that had its sleeved rolled up showing the lines of muscle underneath, his pale skin but I couldn't see his eyes because he was looking straight down at the car.

Jasper said he didn't see any damage on either car so we were safe we just had to apologise but my eyes still didn't remove themselves from the god in front of me.

"Bells, it's not polite to stare and close your mouth I think you're drooling," I looked up at him before wiping my mouth and closing it before the Adonis could see me. I didn't realise what I was wearing until now, a pair a jeans and Emmett football shirt which probably looked enormous on me with a pair of scruffy converse. I didn't even bother trying to look good knowing I will never see this man again.

"I'm sorry about the car we were stressing a bit, sorry," Jasper said while holding out his hand. The god in front of me and looked at Jasper with the most amazing, sparkling, emerald eyes I had ever seen, eyes I had only known on one person, Edward Cullen.

"It's ok, no harm done, it's Edward by the way," Edward's hypnotic voice flowed through my ears and he shook Jaspers hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and think is Bella Swan," Jasper said as the gods eyes moved to me, I held up a quivering hand which he took and a pulse of electricity flowed through it, I gripped onto his hand harder, at the pleasant feeling pulsing through me, and so did he.

"Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you Bella Swan," my eyes grew at the acknowledgment of his name, I quickly withdrew my hand from his and stepped back my eyes wide.

**EPOV**

I looked at the girl before me, Bella Swan, she was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair rippled down hair back and her large brown eyes were so deep I felt myself get lost in them. I took her small hand before me and felt a current rock through my body at the single touch, I held onto her hand tighter trying to keep the feeling.

"Edward Cullen, It's nice to meet you Bella Swan," he eyes widened and she suddenly pulled her hand from my grasp, my hand felt too heavy without hers inside it.

"Y-your Edward C-Cullen," she whispered just staring at me and so was her friend, Jasper.

"Yes," I said trying not to say anything wrong or bad to the angel in front of me.

"You are here with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen?" Jasper asked this time but I still didn't move my gaze from Bella's shocked expressions.

"Yes," What did my being here with Rosalie and Alice have to do with anything?

"We should go," Bella said turning around and ran towards her car but she tripped over air just before she got into the car banging her chin on the seat before she jumped and pulled herself in.

I looked over at her friend, Jasper expectantly. Why had she run off so quickly?

"If I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near Bella or I when you are with Rosalie because something bad will happen," I looked at Jasper and I'm sure my face was plastered with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, we are here with a friend and he thinks that he is Rosalie's true love and buys magazines every week so he can find out where she is in the world," I looked at him wide eyed, "Yeah, I know he's really weird but apparently it's all in the name of love, but I've got to go before Emmett comes out, bye and it was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

I unfroze and called after him as he left, "You can all me Edward," he waved over his head before getting in the backseat of a big, red jeep and driving off.

"Sir, shall we start towards the hotel again?" James asked from beside me.

"Yes, James that would be great," I climbed back into the backseat and closed my eyes thinking about Bella. She was so beautiful and seemed different from every other girl I meet. My whole drive to The Hilton Hotel was filled with pictures of Bella and clips of her wind chime voice playing through my head. I can't believe I let her go.

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen. I can't believe my hand had touched his. The current from his touch was still pulsing threw my veins and I couldn't stop thinking about him even when we arrived at the hotel.

We got all the bags out the boot and wheeled them inside, I gasped as I saw the beautiful lobby in front of me, all the lights were shining against the white marble floors and painted white walls, a massive window was spread against one of the walls. We walked over to the check-in desk where a guy with greasy black hair and dark brown nearly black eyes flashed me a smile.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black but you can call me Jake. What can I do for you today?" he asked just looking at me and I was starting to feel self conscious.

"Firstly, you can start looking at me and not Bella," Emmett said from next to me.

"Bella, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he smirked and I just looked at Jasper or Emmett for help.

"We would like to check-in, please?' Jasper said from beside me.

Once, we had checked in and had our room key, Jacob held out his hand for me. Instead of holding out my right I held out my left trying to keep the tingling sensation flowing through me longer. When I pulled back I felt something in my hand I looked down at my hands and saw a piece of paper,

_Jacob- 917-611-9874 –Call me, sexy, I like them feisty ;)_

I looked back and saw Jacob wink at me. I nearly threw up in my mouth.

"Emmett, Jacob gave me something for you," we stepped into the elevator and I gave it to him. I watched as his face grimaced, "That Jacob guy is just creepy."

I watched as Jasper burst out laughing after reading it and stepped out the elevator into out room. I looked and saw a double and a single bed.

"Shotgun, single," Emmett said from beside me. I was too tired to fight back so I just dropped into the bed straight away but as soon as I closed my eyes images of Edward flashed threw my head and a play back of his angelic voice repeated through my mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think...**

edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever


	3. Wax

Disclaimer: I don't own - I wish I did, but i don't, sadly.

**Wax**

**BPOV**

**Song: Song 2 by Blur**

"God, how long can a guy take getting dressed, all he has to do is put on jeans and a t-shirt and we can go!" I huffed once again this past hour trying to leave the hotel so we could finally see London.

"Well, he is trying to perfect his look so if he sees Rosalie she will see they are made for each other and he can finally propose to her in London, just like she said in _Vogue_," Jasper explained with a smirk, as he picked up one of the magazines by the door.

I heard him laugh and I looked over at him curiously, "What?" I asked standing up and making my way over to him as he opened up the magazine and flicking to a page near the front.

"Who ever knew I would be on the front of OK magazine," he laughed and I ran over to him wondering what he was on about, "well, I am in the background but it's more about you," he laughed and I grabbed the OK magazine from his hands and just like he said I was on the front cover, my hair a mess, Emmett's jersey, baggy jeans and converse shaking Edward Cullen's hand but in the picture it looked more like we were holding hands.

_Edward's New Girl? _

Was the heading and I flicked to page 15 to see what they had written, all over a two page spread was the one picture, magnified on our hands, faces, anything that looked remotely romantic between us.

_Edward Cullen often slashed rumours of his apparent romance with family friend and model, Tanya Denali and just as the engagement rumour raced world-wide Edward seems to have found a new girl. No-one knows who the mystery girl in the picture is but whoever she is she needs to know that every other woman around the world is wishing they are in her position. Who is Edward's new girl? We don't know but Tanya has been reported saying, 'I don't know who she is and I certainly don't care,' leaving no other comment as she stormed away from the interview with Vogue she was in at the time. _

_Mystery of the year: Who is this girl?_

I knew my mouth was open and I probably looked insane looking at the page with my tired face plastered all over it. Jasper was laughing next to me and I couldn't help but join in.

"Who is this mystery girl?" He laughed and put all the magazines in the draw, obviously they all had my face plastered over them, "we can let Emmett see them." I nodded still trying to get over the shock.

"What are you two laughing about?" I heard Emmett's booming voice from behind us.

"How did you get here?" I asked confused, he was in the bathroom last time I checked.

"I went down stairs to get new clothes," he gestured at a new shirt and jeans that looked exactly the same as his old ones, "Armani, Rosalie favourite brand on men," he said with a proud smile as Jasper and I tries to hide our laughs as coughs, "The sales lady told me the funniest joke, you want to hear it?" Emmett asked as we walked into the elevator, "One day Mrs. Jones went to have a talk with the minister at the local church."Reverend," she said, "I have a problem: my husband keeps falling asleep during your sermons. It's very embarrassing. What should I do?"

"I have an idea," said the minister. "Take this hatpin with you. I will be able to tell when Mr. Jones is sleeping, and I will motion to you at specific times. When I motion, you give him a good poke in the leg."

In church the following Sunday, Mr. Jones dozed off. Noticing this, the preacher put his plan to work. "And who made the ultimate sacrifice for you?" he said, nodding to Mrs. Jones.

"Jesus!" Jones cried as his wife jabbed him the leg with the hatpin," at this point Emmett let out a loud laugh and we sighed waiting for him to continue the story, "Yes, you are right, Mr. Jones," said the minister. Soon, Mr. Jones nodded off again. Again, the minister noticed. "Who is your redeemer?" he asked the congregation, motioning towards Mrs. Jones.

"God!" Mr. Jones cried out as he was stuck again with the hatpin.

"Right again," said the minister, smiling. Before long, Mr. Jones had winked off again. However, this time, the minister did not notice. As he picked up the tempo of his sermon, he made a few motions that Mrs. Jones mistook as signals to bayonet her husband with the hatpin again.

The minister asked, "And what did Eve say to Adam after she bore him his 99th son?"

Mrs. Jones poked her husband, who yelled, "You stick that goddamned thing in me one more time and I'll break it in half and shove it up your ass!"

"Amen," replied the congregation," we all burst out laughing as we exited the hotel to thousands of flashes.

"False Alarm," I heard a few of the men yell back and all the flashes until another shouted, "Looks it's the mystery girl," at this point the flashed started again as I was bombarded with questions.

_What's your name?_

_Who are you?_

_What are you and Edward?_

I froze as the men began to close in on me, I covered my eyes with my arm as I felt Emmett and Jaspers arms around my waist pushing me into the jeep. Emmett pulled away quickly as the flashed turned once again towards the hotel entrance I heard light calls of Edward, Rosalie and Alice being called as we pulled away.

The cameras were there because of them.

Rosalie Hale was going to be staying in the same hotel as Emmett.

I was going to be staying at the same hotel was Edward Cullen.

"Bella, what did they mean by 'Mystery girl'?" Emmett asked looking completely confussed.

"I sort of met Edward Cullen yesterday when we made you stay in the car because you already crashed into his limo then the paparazzi took picture of me shaking his hand and now think we are in a relationship," I mumbled knowing he would only hear a few words.

"WHAT ABOUT EDWARD CULLEN?" His eyes wide and he was bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"I said, I met Edward Cullen yesterday when we made you stay in the car because you already crashed into his limo then the paparazzi took picture of me shaking his hand and now think we are in a relationship," I said a bit louder waiting for his scream.

As I thought a high pitched scream you would expect from a 7 year old girl more than a 20 year old man, "ROSIE!" he started clapping his hands leaving the wheel. I quickly leaned over trying to stop us from crashing, again.

"Hands on the wheel, McCarthy!" I yelled until he put his hands back on the wheel.

"Just follow the signs to Madame Tussauds," Jasper mumbled from the back seats. We sat listening to a song end on the radio as a new one started.

"It's our song!" Emmett exclaimed from the front seat.

"_I got my head checked_

_By a jumbo jet_

_It wasn't easy_

_But nothing is _

_No,_" I sung laughing along with Emmett and Jasper.

"_Woo-hoo_

_When I feel heavy-metal_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles_

_Well, I lie and I'm easy_

_All the time but I am never sure_

_Why I need you_

_Pleased to meet you,_" We all burst into song doing specialized dance moves we had created over the years.

"_I got my head down_

_When I was young_

_It's not my problem_

_It's not my problem_" Jasper say along to the radio banging his head to his verse.'

"_Woo-hoo_

_When I feel heavy-metal_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles_

_Well, I lie and I'm easy_

_All the time but I am never sure_

_Why I need you_

_Pleased to meet you_" Emmett sung with the windows open whistling to girls as we drove past. Some blushed, some waved back and some flipped him the middle finger- I liked these ones the best.

"_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah" _We ended and burst out laughing.

"I LOVE BLUR!" Emmett screamed out the window as we parked in the packed lot and walked inside the building. We quickly bought the tickets and a map before Emmett ran towards the celebrities he looked and started at the Brad Pitt wax work. I laughed at the confused look on his face as he started waving his arms in front of his eyes, "Are you sure he isn't real?" Emmett asked looking at the figure scared.

"I promise," I laughed and dragged him so we could stand behind the figure; we took one picture each beside him and with Angelina Jolie next to him. Then we came across Johnny Deep and I ran over grabbing the camera and taking millions of pictures of his face next to mine.

"I'm not sure whether you are supposed to be kissing the wax people Bella," Emmett laughed pulling me away from Johnny, "I heard Rosie is in here somewhere," he pulled us to the left and we stopped right in front of the blonde figure, even her wax work made my self esteem drop significantly. Emmett ran up and started hugging the wax and kissing it as Jasper laughed and took pictures.

"Guys, you should really stop kissing the wax people," I said looking cautiously at the guards everywhere.

"Ewww, what is that man doing to my statue?" I heard the screech from behind me and I turned to have my eyes locked with the emerald once I knew to be Edward Cullen's.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever


	4. Chipmunks

**Disclaimer: Stephanie sadly still owns the genius that is Twilight.**

**Chipmunks?**

**BPOV**

**Song: Death And All Of His Friends By Coldplay**

* * *

"_Ewww, what is that man doing to my statue?" I heard the screech from behind me and I turned to have my eyes locked with the emerald ones I knew to be Edward Cullen's ._

My head quickly flashed away towards Emmett whose eyes had grown to the size of saucers as he stared at the appalled figure in front of him. His mouth was ajar and his finger shaking pointing at Rosalie Hale. I turned my head back towards the green eyed god that was moving closer towards me, his eyes transfixed on my face, I lifted up my hand to check I had nothing on it. When I was sure I had nothing on it I heard a loud thud and turned around to see Emmett's giant figure on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Rosalie Hale yelled pointing to the statue on the floor that was Emmett, "Is he dead?" she whispered moving closer to him.

"Jeez," I muttered as I ran away from the god beside me and towards the burly man who was lying on the floor completely out of it.

"This could only happen to Em," Jaz laughed poking his face a few times.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to be poking the poor man," I heard a silky voice from behind me.

"Since when did you become so opinionated?" I asked as I started to help Jazz in the poking of the face situation.

"I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right," I rolled my eyes at Jasper before Edward kneeled beside me and lifted Emmett's legs off the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked utterly confused, I even stopped poking Emmett's face!

"3…2…1…" he laughed as Emmett's hand rose the his face.

"Why does it feel like I have multiple chipmunks running over my face?" I just looked at Jasper and we both just burst out laughing.

"Emmett, Bella and I believe you should get help with your addiction," I continued to laugh as Emmett stood up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe," he just boomed his usual laugh and picked Jasper of the floor so we were all engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Seriously. Gunna. Die," suddenly I was dropped and I landed on my butt. _Great Emmett, couldn't you be an idiot AWAY from Edward Cullen!_ Instead of just Emmett's laugh I heard 3 more mixed into it and I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks.

"Here," I looked up and saw the open hand of the god I hadn't stopped thinking about for the past 24 hours. I reached up only to have my hand greeted once again by the electric charge pulsing through my body.

I turned towards Emmett, _it's not like I noticed that my hand was still in Edward's smooth pale one._

"Sorry," he said with a laugh walking towards Rosalie with his hand outstretched, "My name is Emmett McCarthy but you can call me Em, Emmy, The Emmster, The Almighty God of Everything, Lord of the World or Emmett, I don't mind," he shot her a smile and she just raised an eyebrow lightly shaking his hand.

"Why the fuck were you raping my statue?" she hissed her beautiful features turned to a scowl as her hand was released from Emmett's strong hold.

"I wasn't raping it," he argued back.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was stood!"

"Maybe you were stood at a weird angle."

"Or maybe, you were drying humping a wax figure."

"It is a pretty wax figure."

"That's just sick!"

"It's only pretty because it's of you!"

"Please, stay away from me," I tried to hold in the laugh that we forming in my throat so I had to look away.

My eyes landed on the emerald orbs of Edward Cullen and my heart sped up just by his gaze.

"It's great to see you again Bella," he said looking down at are intertwined fingers the pulse of electricity still zapping through.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Cullen," I laughed and he just looked at me confused.

"I thought I told you to call me Edward," he stated looking more confused.

I leaned forward me lips right next to his ear and I surprised myself by showing confidence I never thought I owned, "I prefer Mr. Cullen," I leaned back slowly and blushed at the small distance between our bodies.

Suddenly, Edward leaned down so his smooth lips were just millimeters in front of my own and I felt my breathing quicken, "Well, I prefer Edward," he kept his face that distance and I just found myself looking into his emerald orbs.

I saw the crooked smile on his lips and mirrored it with my own smirk, "Alright Eddie," I laughed and started towards the exit still not knowing where all my confidence had suddenly come from.

I felt to bodies quickly at my sides as I walked away from Edward. _Jesus Bella! You have serious problems! He is Edward Cullen, you can't just go round flirting with Edward Cullen! I mean he's Edward Cullen! What are you thinking?_ I continued to scream at myself mentally grabbing Jasper and Emmett's hands and started to run towards the car. I took a deep breath as we exited the doors of Madame Tussauds willing myself to forget what just happened.

"Why are we leaving?" I heard Emmett whine from beside me, "Rose gave me her number! And I'm gunna call her! Screw that 3 day rule thing! Oh my god!" he started fanning his face and was looking even more like a 12 year old girl.

"Why Emmett?" I asked him. The jumping in the car quickly stopped and both Jasper and Emmett's faces turned towards me confused, "You are just going to cause yourself pain, we are here for the summer and I suppose Alice, Rosalie and Edward are here shorter. They are famous and we are never going to be, at the end of this trip we will go back to university and they will go back to acting, modeling and designing and we will never see each other again. I don't see why you should line yourself up for pain just so you can spend a few weeks with Rosalie," I sighed and closed my eyes trying not to imagine the pain on his face.

"You're wrong," I heard Emmett whisper from beside me and I was about to argue back when Jasper beat me to it.

"No Emmett, she's right. There is no way if you ever did have a relationship with Rosalie it would work. You're screwed."

"Oh well aren't you the optimists. Happiness is a novelty not all people can afford," Emmett said as he jumped into the front seat crossing his arms

"Yes, it is a novelty Emmett but novelty's don't last," I said placing my small hand on top of his scarily large one.

"It is our choices, Bella, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities," My eyes widened at the thought that Emmett could ever think of something so beautiful.

"Stupid is as stupid does," I said back squeezing his hand.

"People start their lives at last when they are able to live for something other than themselves," being perfectly honest I am getting quite scared of this emotional Emmett.

"What if the thing they live for doesn't live for them back?" I asked running a spare hand through my hair.

"That's unfortunate," he whispered turning his hand around so it was laced with my own.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," Jasper said from behind us. _Great, now both of them are scaring me. _

"Sometimes dreams come true, Jazz," Emmett argued back.

"Some things in this world never change," I ran my loose hand threw my hair once more sighing.

"But some things do," he muttered lifting his grey iris' to meet with my own brown ones, they were filled with insecurities but also something I had never witnessed before, an emotion so strong I could barley breath under its gaze.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I whispered and he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"_We _don't want you to get hurt," Jasper said before he was pulled too into the huge hug.

We burst out laughing as we pulled away, "That was a scary side of Emmett," I breathed as we continued laughing.

"You understand though, right?" I nodded along with Jasper and let a huge smile flitter across my face.

"How did you get her number, she didn't seem to keen on you when I was watching," I laughed.

"Well, you were too busy have eye sex with Edward Cullen to notice," Jasper shouted as I blushed and hit his arm. We all continued laughing in the car park of Madame Tussauds but all suddenly stopped when we heard to shouts and flashes from the building. We turned to look at the building at the same time only for all our assumptions to come true.

There stood Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen walking towards a limo that was just so contently parked behind our jeep. I turned to see Emmett's pleading grey eyes piercing my own.

"Go," I said and he quickly opened his door, "Just try and stop talking before people stop listening," Emmett shot me a fake hurt look as he ran out of the car door towards the blonde figure who just crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"How did he get her number if she hates him anyway?" I asked turning towards Jasper who was gasping for air.

"He stole her phone!"

As we continued to laugh together I realised why I had been arguing against Emmett when usually I was the one to be romantic. I did it because I was trying to persuade myself that the breath the gets caught in my throat every time I see him is just temporary, the sparks that run through my body when we touch are only my imagination, that I haven't deliberately watched every interview he does because it's better than ever having to put myself through the pain of meeting him, I haven't fallen for the man he could be faking on TV, the brilliant, down to earth, intelligent, polite, honestly, sarcastic man.

I was arguing less with Emmett and more to myself; Isabella Swan is not the girl that falls in love with guys she has only met twice in person. Even if she believes she knows everything about him, loves everything about him.

Isabella Swan doesn't EVER fall for guys.

But it seemed like Isabella just had.

And worse, Isabella Swan had fallen hard and fast.

* * *

**Oh god! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! but i had serious writers block and even though that is no excuse IM SORRY! :D**

**Hope you can forgive me and write some brilliant reviews! ;D **

**I might just update faster with reviews, also i'm trying to see how many people will write finally on thier reviews and then shout at me foe leaving you on such a horrible cliffhanger last time!**

**I'm still sorry but please review!**

**I PUT A LITTLE QUEST IN THERE FOR TRUE HARRY POTTER FANS, there are a few **Dumbledore **quotes hidden and if you can find them i will give you a CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM WITH EDWARD CULLEN ON THE TOP! **

edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever


	5. Pig Orgasms

Disclaimer: **I dont own. Meyer does. :(**

**Pig Orgasms**

**BPOV**

**Song: I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

_My hands explored the planes of his chiselled chest as I was slammed hard against the front door that was the only obstacle between my goal, of which I knew I would succeed, involving the god in front of me and myself. His warm, smooth lips crushed against my own as they fought for dominance with their battling swords, I felt my breath pick up as my hands ran through his bronze dishevelled hair pulling the Adonis' face as close as physically possible to my own as I let my tongue surrender to his own dominating individual ._

_His painfully talented fingertips ran sinfully slowly across my thighs that were currently wrapped around his hardening member causing my thrusting to pick up pace and our frantic kisses to travel down each other's necks; biting, sucking, licking our way to each other's overwhelming pleasure. A loud click ran through my ears as the wooden wall that held me suddenly removed from my back as my legs tightened around his waist causing both of our thrusts to quicken savagely, the wooden panel was quickly shut as my hands ran once again up the planes of his chest tracing a path as I removed the green fabric that had kept my lips from exploring the area. _

_Throwing the fabric to the floor I ducked my head to his perfect chest and licked the same trail my fingers had just traced, before my mouth could envelope another part of the god's chest my face was pulled frantically towards a panting mouth my lips collided against starting another battle. The slow fingers of my torturer sped up and threw my dress over my head onto the trail of clothing that was being laid upon the floor, that was the moment when I realised that my decision of wearing not bra was the right one when the warm tongue of my contender trailed my perk nipple before encapsulating the full bundle of nerves within its tough grip sucking and biting, the pleasure between my legs growing with every touch. My fingers slowly trailed from the grip they had upon the god's hair to tease the buckle of his jeans with my silk tips. Unbuckling his trousers I let them drop to the floor as I crushed my breasts into his chest causing moans of pleasure to erupt from both of our sweating bodies. _

_My body was flung onto a soft surface but before I could look up at my Adonis again his hands were stroking paths up the middle of my legs his emerald eyes holding and intense gaze with my own as his bronze head moved closer and closer to my core, two light feather fingers began to pull my silk panties down my frozen legs as the smell of my arousal floated through the air. I saw his emerald eyes disappear behind his eye lids as he took a deep breath in, intoxicated by the smell of me drifting through the air. _

"_You're so wet, my Bella," the god whispered as his head floated between my legs, my eyes closing as I felt his deep breaths against my clit. My back arched towards his tongue as it plunged unexpectantly into my core licking up my growing wetness, his tongue continued its torture as my lids closed tighter as I rocked through the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life, the fucking fireworks shot in front of my eyes as I tried to regain my posture but the bronze head of hair wouldn't let me catch my breath back before its tongue slid in my core once again sucking up all my juices only to make more follow. When I thought his tongue's skills ceased I felt a sudden thrill as the god's fingers plunged into my clit._

"_Tell me Bella. Tell me how much you fucking love it," the velvet voice sound more strained than usual as more long fingers pleasured me causing me to realise my second orgasm was soon to come. My eyes closed and I bit my lip trying to hold in the cries of pleasure._

"_Fucking tell me. Fucking shout it," the voice screamed as my body began to shake for the second time._

"_Tell me!" I was suddenly pushed over my limit when my juices flowed out of me onto Edward's awaiting tongue, "I fucking love it!" I screamed as my body was given little time to recover. _

_My lips crashed against the pair of smooth yet sharp lips that enveloped my own its tongue sliding orgasmially slowly across my bottom quivering lip as our tongues started their battles, once again, for dominance. Quickly I turned our bodies over so I was over him I slid down his body pulling his pair of boxers with my teeth on my way down. Once they were discarded the god lay totally naked in front of me and any past thoughts of _little Eddie _had been entirely wrong once I caught sight of the beast that stood erect in front of my panting figure. _

_I slid back up his sweaty body as his fingers roughly massaged my breasts as I placed myself over where I needed him. Two large hands grabbed my arms and stopped me from going down on him._

"_I want you to fuck me so fucking hard, Isabella Marie Swan," the velvet voice growled before letting the grips on my arms loosen causing me slam down onto his throbbing cock just as he told me, hard. I lifted my hips once more before slamming them back down upon the sweaty body that was meeting my thrusts in perfect unison causing us both to moan in pleasure. _

"_So fucking good," the voice growled as we continued to slam upon each other's pleading bodies._

"_Oh.. fucking...oh... god!" My voice screamed as I continued my journeys up and down upon the god's sparkling body before I could feel my entrances tightening as the Adonis' fingers rubbed clit causing double the amount of pressure as before. My eyes slid shut as my screams continued as I rocked my third orgasm sending shockwaves through my body at the new feeling of pleasure that was coming to me as I was flipped upside down. My back was now being slammed into the soft mattress as the god in front of me continued to pound into me, my core tensing once again as our screams danced together in the air._

"_Fuck! Oh... god... jesus... fuck!" our screams were in synchronisation as we both fell through our final orgasms the moans and screams being blocked out by the pleasure being pulsed through both of our sweating bodies. _

"_EDWARD!"_

"_BELLA!" _

_His body fell on top of my own as we both tried to catch our breath. His huge member pulled out of me as I whimpered at the loss of contact._

_Slowly I wiped the drop of sweat from his hair line as we both collapsed into a heap of unconscious bodies._

* * *

When I awoke that morning I found myself covered in sweat and with one of my legs flung across Jaspers frozen body a familiar smell floating through the air. I looked down again and saw I was still in my pyjamas as I had been the night before when I had climbed into the bed. Trying to pinpoint exactly what had happened between going to sleep and now seemed like a difficult job before I tried to sit up and felt a pool of wetness between my thighs and I turned my head to see Emmett sitting on the couch in the far corner pissing himself laughing and Jasper laying frozen in our bed staring at me.

It didn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together but I hoped that my maths was wrong and what I think happened didn't just happen.

"Bella," Emmett started and I looked up to him with worried eyes, "Did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes."

I nodded knowing that since Emmett brought it up in conversations frequently, "Well, if you were a pig. You would have had 2 hours worth of orgasms against Jasper's leg!"

My eyes grew wide when I had realised that my maths wasn't wrong and that I had actually dry humped Jasper's leg while having a wet dream. _Bloody hell_.

I looked down towards Jasper and he was shaking with laughter beneath the quilt.

"How can you find that funny! I just raped your legs for 30 minutes!" I screamed jumping out of the bed and running around the room.

"Technically it was 1 hour and 47 minutes and you should stop before you fall over something, presumably yourself," Emmett laughed as I did indeed fall over my own feet.

"How do you know how long it was?" I asked him trying to calm myself down.

"Oh, that's easy. I woke up when Jasper thought you were sick because you were sweating and moaning then I burst out laughing because I realised you were having a wet dream but jasper didn't get it so I told him that he should hug you so when he did you started to hump his legs! It was brilliant!" I buried my head into my hands terrified of coming out but I felt a hand on my shoulder that calmed me and I knew it was Jazz.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do need a cold shower now," the was a moments silence before we all burst out laughing, by the end of our laughing fit we were all on the floor rolling around collapsed on top of one and other forgetting why we were laughing in the first place.

"Sorry for raping your leg, Jazz and sorry for having to make you watch, Em," I giggled and we pulled each other into a group hug.

"Sorry for making myself so irresistible that you had to rape my leg and Em just had to watch," I giggled some more and looked to my side at Emmett.

"Fuck! Oh... god... jesus... fuck! EDWARD!" Emmett moaned towards me and I felt myself flush the deepest red ever known the cover a humans face in the history of man.

"Oh my god," I plunged my head into my hands in embarrassment.

"Oh.. fucking...oh... god! EDWARD FUCK ME HARDER!" Jasper joined in and they started singing around me until they stopped and I looked up to see Emmett's phone. He pressed the play button and a video of me doing the dirty to Jasper's leg came on the screen while screaming Edward's name came on. I covered my eyes once more but jumped onto Emmett to delete the video.

"Catch!" Emmett shouted throwing the phone to Jasper so we ended up playing piggy in the middle. The piggy, aka me, tried in vain but lost to the evil muscles of Emmett when he just picked the piggy off the floor._ Cheater._

Soon we found ourselves sitting on the couch eating room service full English breakfast, Emmett's choice of course, discussing the events of the day before since it was still 4 o'clock in the morning and none of us could get back to sleep.

"When do you think the magazines come, I'm interested in what they will be writing," Jasper burst out laughing.

"Bodybuilder faints while molesting wax figure!" I replied shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Model mental at stalker stealing phone!" Jasper chirped in.

"Stalker tries to give back stolen phone; ends up getting knocked out!" We both burst into hysterics as Em sulked on the couch beside me.

"I didn't realise Rosalie was that strong and I let her punch me or else I would have hit a girl and I can't do that," Emmett argued back crossing his arms looking 2 years old again.

"It's okay Emmy, I don't think your ego was wounded too much, I mean you got to spend a whole hour with her afterwards!" Jasper laughed as I ruffled his curly hair giving him one of my sausages knowing that would make him happy again.

"Yeah but she ignored me the whole time! I had to talk to Edward! I mean the guys great but he doesn't have boobs... as far as I know," Emmett whined but stood up anyway, "I mean Jazz was basically married by the end of the hour. _Ali this and Ali that!_ And don't get me started on Bella, I mean in your dreams you shag the guy but in real life you avoid him at all costs? That makes no sense! You both need to get lives and on that note," Emmett stole another piece of my bacon but this time I wasn't having it.

I jumped onto his back and started grabbing from the bacon, "Jazz grab the legs!" I yelled and Jazz lunged for his legs.

"You will never defeat me!" Emmett boomed as he banged his fists against his chest like King Kong. We all laughed as we tried, unsuccessfully, to get my precious bacon.

"I am the bacon king!" Emmett laughed while I tried to keep his hand away from his mouth.

"I don't get it..." I heard the small voice of the pixie from yesterday behind me.

"What are you talking about?" the honey voice obviously belonged to Emmett's love because as soon as the tune filled the air he froze.

"Well, they is still 11 pieces of bacon left. What's so special with that one?" the pixie asked.

"Maybe, the piece of bacon has special powers," the velvet voice from my dreams entered the air and I took this as my opportunity to grab the bacon.

"Hey, no fair!" Emmett whined as I ate the bacon rubbing my stomach in the process, "Mmm," I moaned and Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Bella's moaning again! Keep far away Jazz," Emmett boomed as the three figures appeared in the living room doorway.

"We brought muffins but I think you have already eaten," the voice of Edward filled the air as I froze from the sight of him.

Before I could even open my mouth at the same time Jazz and Em both moan-screamed, "Oh, fuck me EDWARD!"

_Oh god._

* * *

**_Hello! and i am soooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long! No excuses can be given for how long you have waited all i can say is THANK YOU SO MUCH! if you have actually kept reading! it means alot! _**

**_I just wanted to say that that was my first proper lemon so if you could review and tell me if you thought it was alight it would be greatly appreciated!_**

**_I also wanted to say that one off my storys has been nominated for a golden chocolate award for my story 'To Live?' it is nominated for Best Romance, i'm not sure when voting will start but if you could vote i would love you all forever :) guilt trip/bribe! you can vote at goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com_**

**_Thank you so much,_**

**_please_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W!_**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**


	6. Unconscious Bodybuilders

**Diclaimer: I don't own... never have never will... however i do now own the most AWESOMEST chair thing EVER!**

**Unconscious Bodybuilders**

**EPOV**

**Song: Folding Stars by Biffy Clyro**

I woke up that morning with the same thoughts of the girl I had met and lost in such a small moment running through my mind. Her flowing chocolate hair and her melting pools so deep I found myself lost in them with every imaginary glace, closing my eyes I was filled with images of the woman whom I had only just met but somehow I knew was special. Even the giggles of my two closest companions couldn't bring down my mixture of happiness and sadness that had seemed to keep me on an ultimate high. As magazines and questions were flung at me from all angles I didn't listen to the burning voices but to the goddess that had been thrown into my treacherous life and found on the front page of every magazine Alice and Rose could torture me with.

Rose and Alice decided that it would have been best if we went to Madame Tussauds apparently to see the new figures that had been added but I knew more than anyone that the main reason they so desperately needed to go was to see themselves being idolised for their work, whereas I would have much rather have stayed at the penthouse sleeping. However my views were not shared and I was pulled through the mob of cameras to a black limousine, which was anything but inconspicuous, and nodded at James, the driver, still annoyed that neither Rosalie nor Alice would trust me behind the wheel.

As soon as we entered the building and Rosalie began running towards her own wax figure I realised that I would have to thank both Rose and Alice for their thirst of vanity since stood laughing beside the tall blonde figure I had met yesterday and a large brunette that seemed to be attacking the wax work of Rosalie was the beauty I had been imagining since our last moment. Her pale neck was stretched as her head was thrown back with laughter, her pools of chocolate glistened as she looked upon the scene enveloping in front of her.

Even after I had woken her friend from his comatose state and partnered off for a small session of banter and flirting that was as inconspicuous as the car we had road here in she was still able to wriggle through my fingers and left through the door in which I had once come in, her two minions stood to her sides both exchanging curious glances.

I had even been shut off so much during our display that I didn't realise the flashes that had followed and erupted around us walking towards the door, in which Bella had just left, flanked by my own minions I imagined Rosalie's face as she tried to calm herself down after another interaction with an over dramatic or over obsessive fan.

Leaving Madame Tussauds was just like leaving our hotel, flashes accumulated around our small puddle of bodies as I tried to push all three of us towards the car in which we had arrived in with the help of James. We slipped into the backseats and all took a deep breath staring at each other before bursting out laughing, now I couldn't even tell you why, suddenly our joy was interrupted by the sliding of the window dividing the drivers and back seats with James announcing that there was a man with something he needed to give to Rosalie. After being assured that this wasn't a member of the gang of paparazzi the back door was flung open with a burly body flying through, who I recognised to be the man who just a minute ago was getting to close for comfort to a wax figure. Trying not to judge I stuck out my hand and shook it with the tight grip of a man I now knew as Emmett, starting a casual conversation with him I found him quite entrancing to talk too and both Alice and I were rolling around laughing at nearly everything that came out of Emmett's mouth as Rosalie stared at us, waiting for backup in her hatred for this man but you could see a slight smirk creep onto her face the more Emmett spoke.

Just as I thought a smile was going to announce itself upon the devilwoman's face a song filtered through the air ruining any chance at a friendship between Emmett and Rosalie, _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. _Rose's hands raked her form as she searched for her missing phone screaming about missing her agent's very important call when a blushing Emmett pulled a pink iPhone I knew to be out of his pocket before it was snatched away and a fist was thrust towards his face, rendering the huge man unconscious, before a sweet voice filled the air addressing her manager, Eric, while Alice stared fanning the bodies face as I just shook my head knowing that this could only happen to me.

I continued to look at Rosalie as she hung up her phone seeming oblivious to what she had just done when a brunette head popped through the open door staring at the body of her friend before being pushed in accompanied by another blonde figure that stated his apologies but was wondering what had happened to his friend. As if by magic Emmett's head lifted from my sister's small lap and his laughter boomed throughout the limousine expressing his amusement at being knocked unconscious by a blonde, causing both Jasper and Rosalie to punch him on his arms muttering about him being a 'bastard' and an 'idiot'.

For the next hour we sat in the limo talking about anything and everything and by the end of it seemed to know everything about each other. One subject that hadn't been breached was whether any of them where together which seemed like a very plausible possibility as Jasper sat with his arm lightly flung over Bella's petite shoulders.

As we parted I found myself growing with wonder and curiosity at why this goddess had been so conveniently dangled in front of me with no way of her being mine.

Some say god acts in cruel ways but what have I done to deserve this punishment.

**BPOV**

There was no way I could rid of the red burning that flew across my cheeks as my two friends bodies rolled on the floor laughing so much that the idea of pissing while laughing seemed like an option, however the rolling figures seemed oblivious of the faces of the other four that stood, with somewhat, mixed expressions in the room.

Alice's face seemed to show just utter confusion while I could see Rosalie wondering if her biggest fan was a homosexual with a crush on her best friend.

However, as embarrassed as I was I could not contain the laughter that erupted out of my reddened face as I caught my first glimpse of Edwards's scared face. Obviously a tad freaked out by it all.

Soon our laughter was joined by two others but the third seemed to be backing out of the room slowly the muffins he had brought with him being placed in the table as he tried to run for it.

"What?" I asked the retreating figure, "have you never met the founders of www(.)eddieclovesmentoo (.) com!" with that we all burst out laughing once again needing to hold on to the various objects scattered in the room for support until something hit me, "What the hell are you guys doing in here anyway? How did you get in?"

Realising they had been caught Rosalie and Alice slid up from their positions and joined their fellow 'evil doer' on the other side of the couch.

"Well," Edward started looking at Alice, " Alice started whining about how she wanted to see you again so Rosalie got the room key from the receptionist," he stated cleverly dodging the two pairs of shoes that were thrown at him in the process.

I looked to my sides at the two idiots smiling at my sides and had a clever eye conversation with them before smiling at our guests, "I suppose we can read the magazines tomorrow," Jasper laughed walking over to the table and shoving a whole muffin into his mouth before walking through the bathroom door declaring himself as the first user of the shower.

"Bastard!" I yelled before running towards the bathroom banging on the wooden door with all I had while Jaspers laugh rang through my ears, "I will climb through the window if I have to!"

Before I could start my descent out of the window I heard Emmett mobile ringing loudly through the rooms, _Girl hot damn, this is my jam, we'll be partying 'til the am._

"Yellop," he answered his phone per usual and I already knew who it was when a massive grin snuck onto Emmett's beaming face but it was suddenly replaced by a frown as he started arguing into his phone, "We just got here... no...wel, yes but... you can't tell me wh...fine...when did you talk to h... yesterad...well I'm sor... it's all Bella's fau...it was... well Jasper's.... fine, mine bu... jeez let me ta... fine.. love you... yes I do... stop questioning me... no... fine, I love you... bye," Emmett flicked his phone lid shut and beamed a smile at me that was only reserved for special 'Caitlin occasions'.

Ever since I had met Emmett in Elementary school I had been going over to his house where I had met his younger sister, by one year, Caitlin. Caitlin, although she didn't look the part, was a mathematical and scientific genius so she managed to skip years in school so she would actually learn something. When we started high school Emmett was known as the prankster and the guy who couldn't go a day without getting a detention for 'indecent behaviour' however I don't think Forks high school and its tiny population was ready for the god that was Caitlin McCarthy. Since Emmett and Caitlin were the youngest of all the massive gang called the McCarthy family they seemed to have a bond so strong it could overcome anything even when Emmett became _Caitlin's _accomplice in all her many hilarious pranks that would forever go down in Forks history. When she was 14 Caitlin ran away from home and wouldn't tell us where she had been when she came back 2 years later with a think southern accent needing masses of tissues and the only time I have ever seen Emmett give a hug in which he didn't strangle someone, 2 weeks after she came back she left once again, leaving Emmett in pieces until she came back again 2 years later going with Emmett to his first day in college where we both first learnt about her and Jasper.

"What did she say?" I asked not totally forgetting about the three people that stood in the room with us but I knew after most conversations with her his usual happy front would start to crumble.

"'Mam' told her that I was in England and she's pissed that I didn't tell her we were in the same country," he said with the same smile on his face.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked trying to rack my brain for information.

"Newcastle, but I can't understand a word she's saying," he laughed and I just rolled my eyes but before I could ask another question Edward's melodic voice cut in before mine.

"Caitlin McCarthy from Newcastle?" he asked to clarify and Emmett just nodded.

"What does she do for work?" he asked and I raised my eyebrow at his challenging features.

"Sings songs she wrote with Jasper, why? Do you know her?" Emmett asked but as soon as the question escaped Emmett's mouth Edward was shaking his head, "No, no just wondering," he mumbled scratching the back of his neck as a thick red rose up to his cheeks from his burning neck.

I turned to Emmett, "Don't tell Jazz, okay?" he nodded knowing exactly why.

But it seemed Alice didn't, "Why shouldn't you tell Jazz?" Even though she seemed to be perfect in every other way her timing was terrible because right after she said it Jasper walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with wet hair, "What aren't we going to tell Jazz?"

I grabbed a muffin from the basket and bit the top off, "that he wouldn't be allowed any more blueberry muffins," I laughed running towards the bathroom receiving the thanking look from Emmett for my quick thinking.

**I fee so bad. I am so sorry. I had to moved to a different building which fucked up all my internet connection nd the dude who was meant to set up another one decided to not come for 2 weeks and thn give me a broken wireless rutor or something and i have just got an actual working one thanks to the best boyfriend ever literatly this second. I am so sorry. It has been months. But i am writing the next chapter and hopefully i will get that out soon. I am so sorry.**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**

**p.s. I'm so sorry **

**p.s. next time you meet and internet manfor virgin, please kick them in the balls :D**


	7. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

**BPOV**

**Song: A-Punk by Vampire Weekend**

The rest of the torturous day was spent being followed by a mass of flashes and pushes as we tried to walk down a single street looking for something to do before Edward introduced us all to his best friend Mike. Even though I had only met Edward, Alice and Rosalie yesterday it seemed as though I had known them for a lifetime as we shared pasts; laughing and even crying at each other's previous predicaments. We were currently sat in a small, yet comfy cafe after running away from the array of followers we seemed to have gathered on our tour around London, all sipping our different types of tea. I was about to break the silence that had seemed to envelope us when Rosalie's phone started to go off.

As Rosalie spoke to her manager in a high, very prestigious voice that I presumed she only used when talking business I realised that as well as I have gotten on with Rosalie it seemed that she couldn't stretch her likeness of us past Jasper and I towards Emmett. I personally believe the stealing of the phone might have been a point in which forgiveness wasn't an option as even on the phone the woman in which Emmett had pinned over from the last year was sending him glares over the table as he sat staring longingly at her in his Armani shirt and jeans. Which sadly hadn't seemed to impress Rose enough to get her to actually talk to him.

I felt Emmett lean over towards me and his words slowly engulfed my hearing and I suppose even in his quietest voice could be heard across the whole table, "This is getting beyond ridiculous," using the most terrible Scottish accent ever after he decided we had to stay in the hotel and watch something called 'Dragons Den' before going anywhere. I believe his new idol is Duncan Bannatyne.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I muttered back trying to at least take Emmett's shouting down to a whisper, "Beg her to talk to you?" As I turned my head to face the huge man I realised that was exactly what he wanted me to do. Everything... as always.

"Fine. I'll try but I can't promise anything," I whispered back trying not to let Rosalie hear me in case I was added to her growing hit list because to be perfectly honest... she scared me.

While we all waited for Rose to finish her conversation with Eric about a new shoot she was doing in London Edward was telling us more about his oldest friend, Mike, "He's a great guy. I've been friends with him since we were about 5 and I haven't seen him in ages so it should be fun. I can't wait for you all to meet him though. It should be a great laugh!" Rosalie got off the phone and we all rose up from the table after seeing we had 10 minutes to get to wherever it was we were meeting Mike.

Once out onto the street we all realised that we obviously hadn't ditched the paparazzi for long since they were in a huddle outside the door as soon as we left. I shot a look to my left to Emmett to try and buy myself more time before he inevitably threw me in front of Rosalie. I was shitting myself.

"Hiya Rose," I started trying to buy myself more time however a quick look at the side proved that my big bear was really depending on me right now... oh, the joys of friendship.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head, "Bella, Bella, Bella, why don't you just cut to the chase and tell me why I should talk to Emmett. I know that's why your here, you wouldn't try and start a conversation with me about shoes or clothes of any description," I giggled. That's how nervous I was... I was giggling. This woman, despite her figure, could probably kill me with one punch if I got her angry enough. But hopefully that wouldn't happen.

"Okay I'm just going to say it. For everyone sakes here please just go have a conversation with him and break the ice before he starts crying... and I do," I smiled at her ready to flinch away from any object that came flying at me. Naomi Campbell and a phone, anyone?

Rosalie set the full force of her piercing blue iris' onto me and I thought in that moment... I would defiantly turn lesbian for this girl. After my mind had shook off this weird revelation Rose sighed and shook her head before turning around, and to my happiness, said her first hello ever to my big bear.

Feeling very proud of myself and my amazing job well done I skipped forward and jumped onto Jaspers back letting him carry my genius.

"And for what do I get this honour oh holy one," he beamed at me over his shoulder. I just stuck out my tongue in reply and _lightly_ kicked his leg, but he winced anyway, "Why am I your friend anyway?" he asked and I just pulled his hair in reply leaning onto his shoulder realising how suddenly tired I was becoming. A yawn escaped me but I quickly looked round hoping no one saw it. Luck was on my side today as everyone was engaged in their own conversations; Jasper, Alice and Edward and even Rosalie and Emmett looked as though they were making some sort of weird version ofprogress.

Suddenly, I was flung forward and I screamed as I kicked Jasper even harder in the leg, "WHAT THE HELL JASPER!" he didn't try to defend himself he just laughed along with Alice and Edward as I huffed on his back.

"That wasn't funny," I muttered to anyone that was listening but this time I did get a reply.

"Edward asked you a question and you weren't answering then I saw you were asleep and thought I'd wake you up," Jasper looked back at me with those innocent blue eyes but I wasn't falling for it this time.

"I wasn't asleep," I muttered again trying to fully wake myself up but before Jasper could make a snide comment I turned to Edward, "Since I am now _apparently_ awake, what did you want to ask?"

Suddenly his emerald eyes rose up from their new found home of the floor and looked up at me from beneath his mop of bronze hair to meet my own and it was then that I remembered why the hell I hadn't talked to him all day... because this morning I had a more than friendly dream about him and his little Eddie, or if papers and my dream were true a very big little Eddie. A deep blush rose to my cheeks at the thought and I threw my head back into Jasper's neck trying to hide as much of my reddening cheeks as possible.

"I was just wondering what you were studying at Seattle?" I turned my eyes to the side trying not to show too much of my boiling face but trying to be polite at the same time and not ignore the poor guy too much.

"I'm majoring in English Literature but it's not that exciting compared to what you do. When did you realise you wanted to be an actor anyway?" I asked realising the more I talked the less red I became.

"I didn't even want to be an actor until about 3 years ago, my parents had paid for Mike and I to come to England as a congratulations for something trivial that I can't remember now for the life of me. Anyways, Mike and I bought a beat up truck and drove up and down the country but when we went to Newcastle I got asked if I wanted to have a part in this indie film randomly and I enjoyed filming it so much I knew that's what I wanted to do," a thick blush rose across his cheeks and I could hardly imagine what had caused it, actually I could... I just didn't want to think about it.

Obviously Jasper wasn't hidden in his curiosity because he let go of one of my knees and punched Edward in the arm laughing, "Dude, who was she?"

They exchanged a quick one eye browed look which I could only describe as 'the man look', when they are obviously having some weird battle in their heads using only their eyes, and even after years of Emmett and Jasper I still hadn't mastered the reading of the look.

Suddenly Edward sighed and muttered something quietly below his breath that I didn't hear a word of but of course Jasper heard every word and gave a nod of respect, "So was it your first time?"

The blush on Edward's face just grew more as I stared between them in amazement, "I'm not going to talk about this with you!" Edward's whole face had turned the colour of a fire engine and the flush had flooded down his neck.

"Ha! It totally was! You were 17 when you first got laid that's disgraceful!" Jaspers whole body shook with laughter but I continued to listen like an outsider on this conversation wanting nosily to listen to the end knowing if I but in now I will never find out what happened. Even though my knowledge at the moment was particularly limited.

"What's wrong with 17 I think that that's a very reasonable age, How old were you 14?" Edward retorted his face still burning like hellfire.

"I was 15 actually but you were close enough," I had heard this story only ever once because Jasper refuses to talk about it so was the battle continued between them I sat in amazement realising how much Jasper, one of the most untrusting people in the world, actually trusted a group of people he had just met.

"How could you have sex when you were 15 you probably hadn't even gone through puberty yet!"

"I was a very early bloomer," They both laughed but Edward just shook his head.

"Jesus, at 15 I was still wearing braces and had acne covering every orifice of my face!" it seemed at this point the conversation was finally over as Jasper started to complain about how long it was taking to get to where ever we were going.

As if by magic as soon as Jasper, who was soon joined by Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie, had finished their rant we were stood at the bottom of some stone steps with a huge, burly man belting down the stairs and picking up tiny Alice from the floor and flinging her over his shoulder before giving Rose a huge Emmett style hug.

'Emmett style' certainly was what he was as well, he seemed about the same height as Emmett if not smaller and seemed to have just a few less muscles but still looked ripped also instead of a head of curly brown hair there was straight blonde hair that dangled over his chestnut brown eyes. Mike wasn't at all like the scrawny, nerdy guy I imagined him to be from Alice and Rose's descriptions but I suppose they just wanted to see my face when I saw a very handsome man stood 'man hugging' Edward.

"Well, hello there, you three must be the people that have had Eddikins here in more magazines than usual this week my flats basically flooded with all your faces," as he spoke you could hear a faint American accent between the British accent so I presumed he had been living in England for a while.

With Alice still over his shoulder, her arms and lags flailing and kicking, I got pulled into a softer version of an Emmett bear death hug and Jasper was followed in suit. But when Mike got to Emmett he looked him up and down and said, "I can officially say, with my pride intact, I am no longer the manliest man here," he shook Emmett's hand before they both nodded at each other and burst out laughing, within this time Alice had flung herself of Mikes shoulders and walked with as much dignity as she could muster over to Jasper.

Following the long period of time of Emmett and Mike laughing about something no one else understood we all got invited back into Mike's flat which he shared with someone called Laurent who apparently looked and acted scary but he was a real softy beneath it all.

After sitting down and deciding what we were going to do we headed outside to walk down to the London eye however on the way down we had to be stopped by both Mike and Emmett at the same time as we passed a huge lingerie store. Between themselves Mike and Emmett concocted a way to find out who was the most manliest by trying on the lingerie and then asking for numbers of the women inside the shop wearing lingerie.

As Emmett and Mike ran into the shop trying to find the perfect piece of garment I turned to Edward and quickly asked, "Why the hell did you think it would be good to bring dumb and dumber together to create the ultimate idiot squad?"

Alice, Rose and Jasper all mumbled along with me as we started the descent into the store via escalators when all our phones buzzed at once with the simple texts, _We're ready in the first floor changing rooms_...

_

* * *

_

OH my god, i'm so sorry! I can't express how sorry i am but there is a number of pleading emails a girl can get that forces her to write another chapter so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I'm sorry again :D

PLease review because i will update quicker then (how cheeky was that?!) :P

Thanks for reading

edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever


End file.
